The Words Not Said Enough
by Steven Moffat
Summary: Welcome to Nightvale, were everything is perfect... or is it?


Cecil turned his mic off, and threw his handbag on his shoulder. "Bye Dana!" He waved, but silence only returned. "Dana?" He ventured again, but remember. "Oh, yeah, I forgot." He mumbled. Dana had gone to to Dog Park, and had yet to return. He sighed, and walked past Station Management. "Good night, oh great ones!" He cried, and hurried past the door, his head down.

Cecil opened the door, and pulled out his phone, pressing one, and putting it to his ear. It rang twice, before Carlos picked up. "Cecil, I was just about to call you!" Cecil smiled at Carlos's happy tone. "I made this new lemon pie, and I wanted to share it with you after dinner!" His voice dropped, "But I forgot to make dinner. Think you can pick something up from Arby's?"

Cecil smiled, "Sure. How about I buy us four roast beef sandwiches, 2 large fries, and a coke to share? It's not much but-"

"It's perfect." Carlos interrupted. "Anything from you is perfect." Carlos seemed to have shifted the phone to his other ear. "Cecil."

"Yes?" Cecil raised his eyebrows, walking down the street to Arby's.

"I love you." Carlos said surely, "You know that, right?"

"Of course!" Cecil cried, "I love you too, my perfect Carlos." His voice grew serious. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." Carlos said quick. "Just, I want to be with you, okay?"

"Alright Carlos." Cecil laughed, "I'll see you soon. Bye. I love you."

"Love you too." Carlos clicked off, and Cecil put his phone away, smiling. Pushing opening the door, he saw Tamika eating a roast beef sandwich, a severed head beside her. Her legs swung from underneath the table, and Cecil waved at her nervously. He still feared that scary 12 year old, I mean, who wouldn't fear a child who could chop off a hand of a librarians. On his other side, Old Woman Josie was feeding some angels (who doesn't exist) some ice cream, and when she saw Cecil, she waved to him. Cecil waved back, and headed to the counter and ordered his meal.

"This for Carlos?" The worker said, his hair putting the food together at he looked over at Cecil.

"We're eating together tonight." Cecil said dreamily. "I mean, he made lemon pie, and I will bring dinner."

"Since it's for Carlos, I'll take 25% off." The worker said, his eyes dull. Cecil payed for the food, and left, without a care in the world.

Once Cecil arrived at the condo, and set down the foot, Carlos ran to Cecil, and hugged him tightly. "Carlos, I get it, you are glad I brought food." Cecil laughed, and set down the food, hugging Carlos back. Together, they hugged each other for a full minute before Carlos let go.

"Come on, I set the table." Carlos grabbed the bag of food, leading his boyfriend to the table. Set up were a couple candles and rose petals.

"Carlos, it's just Arby's!" Cecil gasped, and kissed Carlos in giddiness. "It's perfect! Just like you." Cecil hugged Carlos, and grabbed the bag, "Let's dig in." He teased and opened the bag, handing Carlos a sandwich.

Once the two finished, Cecil looked at Carlos in admiration. "What is with all this special treatment? Was there a breakthrough in the lab?"

Carlos looked down at his hands. "Let me get the pie."

As Carlos got up, Cecil put a hand on Carlos's arm. "What's wrong?"

Carlos pulled away, and got the pie, slicing it slowly, and handing a worried Cecil his own slice.

"Don't keep your silence." Cecil said, not touching his slice. "What happened."

Carlos sat down, and laced his fingers together tightly. "So you know, I came here over a year ago."

"Yes. I remember." Cecil said, smiling lightly.

"And at any moment I thought I could be called back."

Cecil's face paled. "Are you saying-"

"I've been called back Cecil. I'm leaving this weekend." Carlos looked down, not able to look at Cecil.

"But-But-But we're together!" Cecil pushed his chair back angrily, standing up, and straightening, his hands at his sides in fists. "When did you get the call?" His voice cracked at call, and he cleared his throat, trying to stay strong.

"Last week." Carlos said quietly, and Cecil banged on the table in anger.

"And you didn't want to tell me?"  
"I thought you would hear." Carlos said, standing up, and leaning in so close that the two men almost had their noses touching. "The Faceless Woman hears and spreads everything."

Cecil broke away, his face hot with anger. "I can't believe you wouldn't tell me."

"I didn't want to disappoint you." Carlos said sadly, and walked around the table, getting close to Cecil, who was hugging his shoulders.

"Well, you did." Cecil was blunt, hot tears rolling down his face. "Don't apologize. You want to leave me, fine." He turned to Carlos, "But we'll still Skype and text and call each other every day?"

Carlos hugged Cecil, and pecked him on the nose with his lips, "Every single day."

"I love you." Cecil said, pulling at curl from Carlos's hair.

"I love you too." Carlos said, and pulled Cecil into a deep kiss that even the Faceless Woman had to turn away for.


End file.
